Naruto's Special Christmas
by MangekyoMasta510
Summary: On Christmas Morning, Naruto wakes up to an unexpected gift.This is my first story, so please don't flame me for no reason. Please R


A/N: This is my first story, so if it sucks, well… The idea popped into my head while I was washing dishes… (Weird huh…?)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto, Naruto belongs to and only to Masashi Kishomoto and I am making ZERO money from this story. Besides, if I DID, well…

Naruto's Special Christmas

It was winter time in the village of Konohagakure, and as winter came, so did Christmas. The villagers were happily doing all they could to decorate the village for the upcoming holiday. While most people see the season as a time of joy, for Uzumaki Naruto, it was a reminder that he had nothing. Hardly any presents to open, no tree to decorate, and most of all, no parents to celebrate Christmas with. For Naruto, it was just another Day.

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was buzzing with excitement. The academy students were happily skipping throughout the village, thinking about what Santa would bring him for Christmas. Naruto had never believed in Santa, mainly because he never got anything from Santa. As Naruto walked through the village, he was greeted with glares, scowls, and the occasional "Demon child" or "Damn kyuubi brat." He would just ignore it all. It didn't matter. Because one day, he'd prove himself. One day he'd prove that he existed, that he was someone. One day, he'd become Hokage. As he continued to walk, his gaze drifted to the stone faces of the past hokage. He focused on the Sandaime. The Sandaime was one of the few people who ever acknowledged him and treated him like a human being. He was the only one who seemed to ever care for his well being. The Sandrine was the only person to give Naruto a gift on Christmas. Of course now Naruto has many friends, so he'll get some presents tomorrow, but he isn't expecting much.

After a while, Naruto decided that he'd go home and go to sleep. The next morning, Naruto woke up and notices something on his nightstand. It was a small present. It was wrapped in gold with a red bow. "Who could this be from" he thought. It Said "To: Naruto" but it had no from. He opened it up and was surprised to find a picture. It was a picture of two people, a man and a woman. The man looked to be at most in his late 30's early 40's. He just like himself, had spiky blonde hair and radiant sky blue eyes. He was wearing a leaf headband. The woman on the other hand, had blood red hair like Gaara and her eyes ware a dark burgundy. She looked to be in her early to late 30's. She, like the man, was wearing a leaf headband. He then noticed that there was a paper taped to the back of the frame. It read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_We are so sorry for everything that has happened to you. All the pain and suffering. As well as being neglected and mercilessly beaten to within an inch of your life. We never wanted tings to turn out that way. We wanted you to be treated like a hero, not like worthless vermin. And no matter what they say, you are a hero. Because if it wasn't for you, there'd be no Konohagakure. We're sorry that you were never loved or nurtured the way you should have been. We're sorry that we could never be there to comfort you when you needed it most. We hope that you could forgive us. Just know this, no matter what anyone says, you are and always will be Uzumaki Naruto. Nothing more, nothing less. We just want you to know that we're proud of everything that you've accomplished. And know that no matter what, though you can't see us, we'll be with you. Always._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_p.s. Our real names are Namikaze Minato (A.K.A. The Yondaime Hokage) and UzumakI Kushina._

He couldn't believe his eyes. The two figures in the picture were _his_ parents! He didn't know how to feel. He was happy that he _had_ parents, yet he was angry at them for screwing up his life. But most of all, he was ecstatic that the Yondaime Hokage, _the _Yondaime Hokage, was HISfather! Either way though, he was glad to know that he _did_ have parents and to know that they _did_ love him. From that day on, Naruto lived happily, knowing that until the day he dies, his parents will always be at his side.

Well, that's it. Hope it was good. Please proceed to click on the little button titled "Review"

Thnx for reading!


End file.
